


Meltdown [GERMAN]

by Flubberwurm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Asperger's Sherlock, Autism, Autistic Sherlock, Character Study, Deutsch | German, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, autismus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubberwurm/pseuds/Flubberwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein derartiger Kontrollverlust war ihm schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen. Es war ihm bisher immer gelungen, seine kühle Fassade vor seinen Mitmenschen aufrecht zu halten. Er war schließlich Sherlock Holmes. Er war ein Mann des kühlen Verstandes, der Rationalität, der Fakten. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, emotional zu sein – schon gar nicht derart überemotional. Am allerwenigsten vor John Watson. John, den er in seinem Leben halten will, wie keinen zweiten ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown [GERMAN]

„Alles in Ordnung, Sherlock?“, fragte John und musterte seinen Freund besorgt. Dieser saß neben ihm auf der Rückbank des Taxis, welches sie nach Hause bringen sollte, und befand sich allen Anzeichen nach kurz vor einer Art Nervenzusammenbruch. Nur unter Schwierigkeiten schien es ihm zu gelingen, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, er trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Lederpolsterung seines Sitzes, und es sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er leicht vor und zurück wippen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Der Meisterdetektiv war schon den ganzen Tag lang immer schweigsamer geworden und jetzt hatte er die gesamte Taxifahrt über kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Das war an sich nicht ungewöhnlich, nach besonders anstrengenden Tagen hatte John ihn schon mehrfach in ähnlicher Stimmung erlebt. Und dieser Tag war, bei Gott, anstrengend gewesen. Sie waren von Scotland Yard hinzugezogen worden, bei den Ermittlungen in einem besonders kniffligen Mordfall zu helfen. Am Morgen hatten sie den Tatort gemeinsam mit Lestrades Team genauestens untersucht, wobei es trotz vieler Schlichtungsversuche seitens Johns und Lestrades zu unzähligen Reibereien zwischen Sherlock und den „Profis“ gekommen war. Dementsprechend blank lagen schon nach kurzer Zeit die Nerven aller Beteiligten. Die nachfolgenden Befragungen von Freunden und Angehörigen des Opfers waren zur reinsten Katastrophe ausgeartet. Sherlock war zunehmend ungehaltener – und unausstehlicher – geworden, hatte mit Beleidigungen und Taktlosigkeiten nur so um sich geworfen und sich geweigert mit irgendeinem seiner Kollegen über das absolute Mindestmaß hinaus zu kommunizieren. John hatte also den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Sherlock hinterherzulaufen (ohne je informiert zu werden, wohin sie gingen und warum), dessen gröbste zwischenmenschliche Patzer nach besten Kräften wieder gutzumachen, und sich in regelmäßigen Abständen von ihm beleidigen zu lassen. Als sie am späten Nachmittag wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach 221B Baker Street waren, hatte er gehörig die Nase voll von ihm. Normalerweise hätte er ihn das auch deutlich spüren lassen, doch er machte sich auch Sorgen um den Detektiv. Der nämlich war ausgesprochen kurzatmig geworden, wirkte extrem angespannt und schien nur mit Mühe Fassung bewahren zu können. Er stand offensichtlich unter enormem Stress, und dass ihm das derart anzusehen war, beunruhigte John. Denn er wusste, dass es Sherlock Holmes ausgesprochen schlecht gehen musste, bevor er sich _irgend_ etwas anmerken ließ.

„Sherlock. Alles in Ordnung?“ Sherlock brummte nur gereizt zur Antwort und John beschloss nach kurzem Zögern, ihn für’s erste in Ruhe zu lassen. Das schien in solchen Situationen die beste Strategie. Manchmal kam es vor, dass Sherlock für einige Stunden nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, manchmal dauerten diese Phasen ganze Tage an. Aber ihn zum Reden zwingen zu wollen, hatte noch nie geholfen. Er würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. Die Hände auf den Schenkeln ruhend blickte John aus dem Fenster, sah London an sich vorüberziehen, und bemühte sich nach Kräften, Sherlock, der ihm (oder besser: seinem Schoß, was ihn doch ein klein wenig irritierte) gelegentlich finstere Blicke zuwarf, so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren.

In Baker Street angekommen bezahlte John den Fahrer, und einige Minuten später betraten sie, noch immer wortlos, ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. John wollte sich gerade erschöpft in seinen Sessel sinken lassen, als Sherlock, der noch immer in der Tür stand, urplötzlich ein gewaltiges Gebrüll ausstieß.

____________

„MRS. HUDSOOOOON!!!!“

„Sherlock, verdammt!!“ John zuckte heftig zusammen und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was zum … ?“

„Jemand war hier. In der Wohnung. Jemand hat meine Sachen angefasst.“

„Ja, das war Mrs. Hudson, sie hat sauber gemacht!“ „MRS. HUDSOOON!!!!“

„Sie ist nicht zu Hause, sondern Tee trinken bei einer Freundin, wie sie uns heute Morgen erst gesagt hat. Weißt du, wenn du uns gelegentlich einmal zuhören würdest …“

„Warum hat sie sauber gemacht?“, fragte Sherlock entsetzt. „Warum?“

„Weil du es nie tust und ich in der Regel damit beschäftigt bin, mich entweder von dir auf Abenteuer verschleppen zu lassen oder unseren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Sherlock, hast du dich in letzter Zeit mal hier umgesehen? Wir wären völlig im Dreck versunken, wenn ...“

Mit zweifelnder Miene beobachtete er Sherlock, dessen Blick panisch durch den Raum huschte während er versuchte, das ganze Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe zu erfassen.

„Sherlock?“

„Ich habe dem nicht zugestimmt. Das ist meine Wohnung.“

John seufzte. „Nein, ist es nicht, Sherlock. Es ist unsere Wohnung.“, erklärte er, "Eigentlich nicht einmal das. Genau genommen gehören diese Räume immer noch Mrs. Hudson, die uns einen Sonderpreis gewährt und uns beim Haushalt hilft. Sie müsste all das überhaupt nicht für uns tun, ich finde, du könntest ruhig ein wenig dankbar sein.“

„Dankbar?“, Sherlocks Stimme überschlug sich beunruhigend. „Sie hat meine Sachen angefasst!“

„Was ist daran so schlimm?“

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

In Sherlocks Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. Was daran schlimm war? Er wusste gar nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es gab nichts, überhaupt nichts, was nicht schlimm daran war. Es gab keine Worte, die die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Verrats und die Falschheit, die unerträgliche Falschheit von all dem, auszudrücken vermochten. Mrs Hudson hatte nicht nur sauber gemacht, sie hatte aufgeräumt. Alles sah anders aus. Panisch huschten seine Augen durch den Raum, verzweifelt versuchte er einen vertrauten Anblick zu finden, in dem er Zuflucht finden könnte. Aber es war alles falsch, so falsch, so ungeheuer falsch. Die Sessel standen in einem schmerzhaft anzusehenden Winkel zueinander, die Kissen lagen unerträglich ordentlich darauf – diese Sessel, Inbegriff der Gemütlichkeit und Familiarität, waren zu etwas Kaltem, Fremden geworden. Die Staubschichten, die noch vor wenigen Stunden alle Oberflächen bedeckt hatten und auf denen die vertrauten Linien altgewohnter Bewegungen abzulesen gewesen waren, waren fort. Alles steril und leblos. Sogar seine Unterlagen waren bewegt worden. Sherlock konnte es gar nicht ertragen, die beiden ordentlichen Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch anzusehen. Alles war verkehrt, war grundverkehrt. Sein Schädel Billy war bewegt worden, der Teppich war verzogen, die Chemikalien in der Küche standen fein säuberlich aufgereiht auf der Theke, der Papierkorb war ausgeleert worden. Die Abwesenheit der normalerweise überall verstreut liegenden Kleidungsstücke ließ alle Räume merkwürdig kahl und nackt erscheinen. Diese Wohnung hatte nichts mehr mit der gemein, die er am Morgen verlassen hatte. Diese Wohnung, sein Hafen, sein Ruhepunkt, sein Zufluchtsort, Stätte beruhigender Vertrautheit, war entweiht, war regelrecht vergewaltigt worden. Wo auch immer er seinen Blick hinwandte, erwartete ihn ein neuer Schrecken, ein neuer Schlag in die Magengrube. Sein Kopf schwirrte und eine wilde Verzweiflung wühlte in seiner Brust. Es war alles falsch, so falsch, so falsch …

Hilflos drehte er sich wieder und wieder um die eigene Achse, versuchte, all diese neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, wieder einen Sinn in diese veränderte Welt zu bringen …

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Wenn nur dieses verdammte Ticken endlich aufhören würde, das ihm schon den ganzen Tag folgte. Dieses Ticken, das ihn quälte, ihn verhöhnte-

Er wurde sich plötzlich unangenehm bewusst, dass John mit ihm im Raum war. Er konnte sich ein solches Verhalten nicht leisten, nicht vor John. Vor niemandem, aber ganz besonders nicht vor John. John, den er in seinem Leben halten wollte, wie keinen zweiten. John, der ihm mit Bewunderung begegnet war. John …

Mühsam zwang sich Sherlock zum Stillstehen, hielt sich die Hände an die Schläfen, versuchte, so viel wie möglich von dem grässlichen Anblick auszublenden; seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen; aufrecht zu stehen. „Sherlock, was …?“, John starrte ihn entgeistert an. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen.

Dieser Blick war fragend, beinahe ein wenig amüsiert, aber auch besorgt. In diesem Blick lagen Verwirrung und auch eine Spur von Mitleid, welches ihm grässlich war. Doch es lag noch mehr darin. Abstoßung.

Sein Verhalten stieß John Watson ab. Sein Verhalten stieß auch ihn selbst ab.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Jetzt, da seine Augen geschlossen waren, war ihm, als habe jemand die Lautstärkeregelung aufgedreht.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Sherlock stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus und wandte sich ab. Doch es half nichts. Er hörte das Knarren der Dielen, als John unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf der andere verlagerte, hörte das Knarzen seiner Lederschuhe. Der Kühlschrank brummte in der Küche, sein eigener Herzschlag und sein immer schneller gehender Atem dröhnten in seinen Ohren.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Noch immer dieses Ticken, immer wieder dieses Ticken … Es stach in seinen Ohren, hallte in seinem Schädel wider, es peinigte und demütigte ihn mit grausamer, exakt vorhersagbarer Regelmäßigkeit, machte jeden klaren Gedanken unmöglich.

„ARGH“, krampfartig hielt sich Sherlock die Hände über die Ohren, doch auch über das dumpfe Rauschen hinweg, das diese nun erfüllte, drängte sich das Ticken weiterhin in sein Bewusstsein.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

„Okay, Sherlock“, Johns Stimme, die wie aus weiter Entfernung an sein Ohr drang, war die ärztliche Profession deutlich anzuhören, „beruhige dich.“ Er trat einige Schritte auf Sherlock zu. „Ich-“

„HERRGOTT nochmal, John, würdest du endlich dieses DING abnehmen?!!!“ Sherlock wirbelte wild gestikulierend zu ihm herum, das Gesicht verzerrt von Verzweiflung und hilfloser Wut.

„Dieses Ding??? Welches Ding??“ John, den dieser heftige Ausbruch völlig unvorbereitet traf, warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

Sherlocks Ohren schmerzten. Und noch immer dieses Ticken, noch immer dieses Ticken in seinen Ohren, in seinem Hirn, unaufhörlich, immer und immer wieder.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

„Das …“, er konnte John nicht ansehen. Er konnte keine Worte finden, konnte sich nicht erklären. In seinem Kopf überschlug sich alles. Wie ein Sturm über dem Meer, der jeden klaren Gedanken an scharfen Klippen zerschellen ließ . An Klippen der Verzweiflung. Worte, die wie Planken hinausgetragen wurden auf dieses schwarze, wilde Meer und hinabgesogen in einen Strudel, tief, tief hinab …

Sherlock hatte das Gefühl, zu ertrinken. Die Wände schienen sich um ihn herum zusammenzudrängen, die Luft selbst ihn ersticken zu wollen. Der letzte Damm war gebrochen und die Flut nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

In wilder Verzweiflung und unfähig, sich John in irgendeiner Form verständlich zu machen, stürzte er sich auf den völlig überrumpelten Doktor und griff nach dessen Handgelenk.

„Was zur HÖLLE tust du?!“, rief dieser und versuchte sich aus Sherlocks Griff hinaus zu winden, doch dieser war kräftig, viel kräftiger als man es seiner schmalen Statur zugetraut hätte.

Nach einigem Gerangel, und unter lautstarken Protesten Johns, riss Sherlock ihm endlich dessen vor wenigen Tagen erst erworbene Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk, warf das verhasste Objekt auf den Boden und trat darauf. Einmal. Und noch einmal. Wieder und wieder, von einer unaufhaltsamen, unbezähmbaren Wut erfasst, einen Ausdruck vollkommenen Wahnsinns auf dem Gesicht.

In diesem Augenblick gab es keine Selbstbeherrschung für ihn, keine Würde, keine rationalen Überlegungen. Es gab keinen Verstand. Es gab Wut. Es gab Verzweiflung. Und es gab die Uhr, diesen böswillig funkelnden, noch immer wie zum Hohn tickenden Gegenstand. Das Objekt seiner Wut und die Ursache seiner Verzweiflung, welches Strafe verdiente, welches zerstört werden musste. Zerstört, zerstört, zerstört, zerstört …

John stand fassungslos daneben, während Sherlock wieder und wieder zutrat, unverständliche Verwünschungen ausstieß, während Glas splitterte und Metall zerknirschte.

Schließlich hielt Sherlock keuchend inne und begutachtete sein Werk. Die Uhr war in kleine Trümmer aus Glas und Metall zersprungen.

Und sie war still.

Still.

Für einen kurzen Moment stand Sherlock einfach nur da und kostete seinen Sieg aus. Der Sturm in seinem Inneren legte sich.

Doch nun begann sich dort ein viel schlimmeres Gefühl in ihm auszubreiten: Scham, bodenlose Scham. Er war sich des verstörten Blickes, der auf ihm ruhte, durchaus bewusst. Er hörte Johns schweres Atmen. Sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel regungslos dastehen und wagte nicht, genauer hinzusehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er in dessen Gesicht würde lesen müssen.

Es war ihm, als sei ein gleißendes Spotlight genau auf ihn gerichtet.

Er fühlte sich genau wie damals. Damals in der Schule, wenn nach einem seiner Anfälle alle anderen Kinder um ihn herumgestanden hatten. Wie sie gegafft hatten, gestarrt, getuschelt, einige verängstigt, andere belustigt. Unzählige Blicke, spöttische Rufe, Hände, die versucht hatten, ihn anzufassen, Hände, überall Hände, überall Augen und Stimmen, Hände, deren widerliche, unerträgliche Berührung auf seiner Haut. Der Hohn, der ihm noch Tage, Wochen, eigentlich seine gesamte Schulzeit lang, gefolgt war. Die Demütigung, die Scham. Das Pariah-Zeichen.

Johns Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, in ihm brannte, im tiefsten Innersten brannte. Er musste dem entkommen, er ertrug es nicht, er musste-

Er brachte es nicht über sich, irgendetwas zu sagen. Brachte es nicht über sich, John auch nur anzusehen. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, flüchtete panikartig in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter seinem Rücken.

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, schüttelte seine bebenden Hände aus.

Nach einiger Zeit fühlte er sich bereit, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und den Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen zu lassen. Hier zumindest schien Mrs. Hudson bei ihrer Aufräumaktion vorsichtiger vorgegangen zu sein. Sein Bett war gemacht worden und seine Kleidung zusammengelegt, ansonsten schien seine Privatsphäre weitestgehend respektiert worden zu sein. Das erleichterte ihm das Atmen ein klein wenig.

Zögerlich trat er einige Schritte weiter in sein Zimmer, berührte die beruhigend vertrauten Oberflächen der Tapete, seiner Bettdecke, das kalte, glatte Holz der Kommode. Doch bald schon begann er rastlos in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er konnte nicht stillhalten, musste in Bewegung bleiben, oder seine ebenso rastlosen Gedanken würden ihn einholen.

Er versuchte krampfhaft, diese auf etwas, auf irgendetwas anderes zu richten.

_Ich habe mich vollkommen blamiert._

Nein.

Er dachte an die 243 Arten Tabakasche, die er bisher katalogisiert hatte und an die Abhandlung zu dem Thema, die er verfasst und auf seinem Blog veröffentlicht hatte. Die Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit – befremdetes Desinteresse – war ausgesprochen enttäuschend gewesen, aber Mycroft hatte ihn an den Redakteur einer französischen Fachzeitschrift vermittelt, das war gut, er-

_Ich habe John verletzt._

Nein, nein, nein.

Bienen. Er hatte immer schon Bienen halten wollen. Nicht des Honigs wegen, er hatte wenig für Süßspeisen übrig - er aß rein zweckorientiert, des Überlebens, nicht des Geschmacks willen. Aber seit seiner Kindheit schon hatte er ihr monotones Summen als unheimlich beruhigend empfunden. Eines Tages würde er sich in eine kleine Hütte zurückziehen, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, nur er und seine Bienen, deren Summen, er würde die Ruhe genießen, er würde-

_Ich bin ein Freak. Sie haben Recht, hatten immer Recht._

In zunehmender Panik suchte Sherlock mit den Augen den Raum ab, suchte nach irgendetwas, womit er sich beruhigen könnte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Periodensystem an seiner Wand. Es gefiel ihm, es hatte Ordnung, es ergab einen Sinn. Das war es, was er an der Chemie so liebte, sie half ihm, in der ihn umgebenen Welt einen Sinn, ein System zu sehen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte er die Oberfläche aller Dinge durchdringen, sie in ihre kleinsten Einzelteile zerlegen, die Prozesse dahinter verstehen. Er konnte sich in chemische Experimente vertiefen und für ein paar Stunden die chaotische Welt um ihn herum vergessen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort in die Küche zu seinen Gerätschaften gegangen, aber dafür hätte er sein Zimmer verlassen müssen und –

_Du wirst ihm nie wieder gegenüber treten können._

Er gab es auf. Überwältigt von seiner Scham ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

 

Ein derartiger Kontrollverlust war ihm schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen. Es war ihm bisher immer gelungen, seine kühle Fassade vor seinen Mitmenschen aufrecht zu halten. Er war schließlich Sherlock Holmes. Er war ein Mann des kühlen Verstandes, der Rationalität, der Fakten. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, emotional zu sein – schon gar nicht derart überemotional. Schlimm genug, wenn ihn die Gefühle gelegentlich übermannten, wenn er allein war; dass es nun aber vor einem Zeugen geschehen war, war ihm unerträglich. Zumal dieser Zeuge der Mann war, der Sherlock mehr bedeutete als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. John. Was dachte John wohl jetzt von ihm? Vermutlich würde er ausziehen, den Kontakt abbrechen wollen, und Sherlock konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass er es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Ein Wunder, dass ein solcher Ausbruch nicht schon viel früher geschehen war. Sherlock schalt sich innerlich: Er hatte John zu nah an sich heran gelassen. Er hatte sich zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt, war unachtsam geworden, hatte sich gehen lassen. Das war unklug gewesen. Er hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, andere Menschen auf sicherer Distanz zu halten – das war für alle Beteiligten das Beste. Er hätte bei John keine Ausnahme machen sollen. Das war ein Fehler gewesen und nun bezahlten sie beide den Preis. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, nach all diesen Jahren …

Das Geräusch von Schritten riss ihn aus seinen kreisenden Gedanken und versetzte ihn in Alarmstimmung.

_Bitte nicht._

John näherte sich der Tür und blieb dann davor stehen. Ein kurzes Zögern.

_Nicht._

„Sherlock, bist du okay?“

Sherlock grunzte laut. Er wollte, dass John wegging, er ertrug seine Nähe nicht. Jeder Gedanke an John schmerzte. Musste dieser Idiot sich auch noch Sorgen um ihn machen?

„Okay. Ähm …“ Sherlock hörte Johns Füße über den Fußboden scharren, und hoffte, er würde bald weggehen. Er wollte nicht reden, nicht darüber. Er konnte nicht. Er fühlte sich nackt, entblößt; es war ein furchtbares, beängstigendes Gefühl und es nahm mit jeder Sekunde Johns Anwesenheit zu.

John räusperte sich. Immerhin schien er keine Anstalten zu machen, die Tür öffnen zu wollen.

„… also, wenn du irgendwann Lust haben solltest, mir zu erklären, was da gerade passiert ist – “

_Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Geh weg._

„- und das würde mich wirklich sehr interessieren -“

_Bitte, lass mich allein._

Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung drohte, ihn wieder zu überschwemmen. Er hielt sich den Kopf mit den Händen.

„- ich bin im Wohnzimmer.“, und damit drehte John sich endlich zum Gehen um.

Sherlock hechtete zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür um, um schnell abzuschließen, nur zur Sicherheit.

„Oh, großartig.“, tönte es dumpf von der anderen Seite der Tür, doch die Schritte entfernten sich.

_Allein. Sicher. Vorerst._

Ein Uhrenticken. Ein einfaches Uhrenticken hatte ihm all das eingebrockt. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Da waren noch der restliche Lärm des Tages gewesen, dieses furchtbaren, anstrengenden Tages, der Streit in Scotland Yard mit all den lauten, wirren Stimmen, die Taxifahrten, die Zeugenbefragungen, die wechselnden Umgebungen, die Farben, die Gerüche, all diese unzähligen Sinneseindrücke, die sich in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt und ihn mürbe gemacht hatten. Die Armbanduhr und deren Ticken waren nur die letzten Töne eines Crescendo gewesen, welches den ganzen Tag über angeschwollen war.

Sherlock kauerte sich auf dem harten Boden zusammen, drückte sich die Beine eng, ganz eng, an die Brust, und verdammte seine überempfindlichen Sinne. Verdammte sie wie er sie in der Vergangenheit so oft verdammt hatte. Sie waren schon immer sein nützlichstes Werkzeug, seine schärfste Waffe gewesen und waren doch gleichzeitig seine lebenslangen Peiniger. In einer Welt, die ihn mit den intensivsten Eindrücken bombardierte, mit all diesen winzigen Fetzen und Schnipseln an Information überflutete, die alle aufgenommen, alle bewusst wahrgenommen, analysiert und verarbeitet werden wollten, waren seine Sinne seine ärgsten Feinde. Feinde, die er noch bis vor wenigen Monaten versucht hatte, sich mit Drogen vom Leib zu halten.

Oh, wie er sich danach sehnte, nach dieser angenehmen Betäubung seiner Sinne, seines rasenden Verstandes, die endlich für einige kurze Zeit Ruhe gegeben hatten … Nach diesen unschätzbar kostbaren Momenten der Stille, der Gelassenheit … Niemals sonst hatte er in seinem Leben je eine solche Gelassenheit verspürt …

Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu der Injektionsnadel, die er noch immer nicht entsorgt, obwohl seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angerührt, hatte. Ein paar Momente der Ruhe, nur ein paar …

_Nein._

Er hatte dem abgeschworen. Er wollte nicht wieder in diesen Zustand zurückkehren, in dem er sich damals befunden hatte. Er wollte Mycroft nicht enttäuschen, wollte Lestrade nicht enttäuschen, nicht nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatten. Sie hatten ihm all diese Fälle, all diese kleinen Puzzlespielchen zukommen lassen, mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte, die seine Sinne nutzbringend beschäftigten und seinen endlos kreisenden Gedanken Ziel und Richtung gaben. Die ihn clean hielten. Dank der eigens für ihn geschaffenen Profession des „Consulting Detective“, hatte er einen Weg gefunden, aus seiner einst größten Schwäche seine größte Stärke zu schaffen. Seine Sinne waren die Bürde, die er zu tragen hatte, aber sie erlaubten ihm, Details wahrzunehmen, die an den meisten anderen vorüberzogen, Details, die sich häufig als ungeheuer bedeutsam herausstellten. Die stete Informationsflut war sein Fluch und gleichzeitig sein Segen. Umso mehr sein Segen, desto mehr er seine Emotionen bei Seite ließ und sich stattdessen ganz auf die Arbeit konzentrierte. Und das hatte er getan und das hatte er beinahe zur Perfektion gebracht.

Er würde all das nicht in einem einzigen Moment der Schwäche aufgeben.

Er war Sherlock Holmes, Cosulting Detective, ein Mann des kühlen Verstandes und der Rationalität.

-

Sein Anzug fühlte sich auf einmal unangenehm eng auf seiner Haut an. Schwankend stand er auf, um sich umzuziehen. Dann setzte er sich, komfortabel in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel gehüllt, an sein Fenster, um zu rauchen. Um nachzudenken.

Er verließ das Zimmer für mehrere Stunden nicht.

 

 

__

 

Nachdem John das Trümmerfeld aufgeräumt hatte, das Sherlock hinterlassen hatte, hatte er auch er sein Bestes getan, sich für den Augenblick abzulenken, bis er die Angelegenheit mit Sherlock bereinigen konnte. Sherlock neigte zu impulsivem, unverständlichem Verhalten und genauso neigte er dazu, sich für unabsehbare Zeit in sein Zimmer einzusperren. Das war John nichts Neues, dennoch hatte ihn dieser ungewohnt heftige Ausbruch überrascht und beunruhigt. Doch bis Sherlock von sich aus bereit war, zu reden, konnte er nichts unternehmen. Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachte er surfend vor seinem Laptop, hangelte sich von Artikel zu Artikel und durch mehrere Foren. Er war gerade dabei, mit mäßigem Interesse den Beitrag einer gestressten Mutter, deren Kind sich vehement weigerte, in den Kindergarten zu gehen (wusste der Himmel, wie er auf diese Website geraten war), quer zu lesen, als urplötzlich die Tür zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmer aufflog und der Mann selbst federnden Schrittes in die Küche brauste.

„Tee, John?“, fragte Sherlock munter, sein Morgenmantel wild hinter ihm her flatternd, sein breitestes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Als John ihn nur verständnislos anstarrte, hob er zwei Tassen hoch und schüttelte sie leicht, um die Botschaft zu verdeutlichen. „Tee. Möchtest du Tee? Schwarzen Tee, grünen Tee, Kräutertee …“

„Ähm, nein, Sherlock.“, John legte seinen Laptop beiseite, „Ehrlich gesagt …“

„Also gut.“ Das Lächeln verschwand blitzartig aus seinem Gesicht, er stellte die Tassen wieder zwischen den Chemikalien auf dem Küchentisch ab und durchquerte mit wenigen, langen Schritten das Wohnzimmer. Mit einer katzenartig fließenden Bewegung hockte er sich auf seinen Sessel gegenüber John, der sich mental auf Was-auch-immer-jetzt-kommen-möge vorzubereiten versuchte.

„Der Campbell-Fall. Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch mit Agatha Preston? Sie behauptet, zur Tatzeit auf einer Party gewesen und erst um 3 Uhr morgens zu Hause gewesen zu sein. Der Teppich in ihrem Flur allerdings erzählt eine andere Geschichte. Wenn-“

„Findest du nicht, wir sollten darüber reden?“

Sherlock war sichtlich irritiert ob dieser unangemessenen Unterbrechung. „Das versuche ich gerade. Also, wenn du di-„

„Nein, ich meine nicht Prestons Flurteppich. Ich meine vorhin. Sherlock, was ist da passiert?“

Sherlock stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus, ließ sich aber auf den Themenwechsel ein. „John, hör zu, diese Uhr hat meine Arbeit behindert und sie musste gehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass sie kein würdigeres Ende finden durfte, aber-„

„Nein.“, unterbrach John beharrlich, „Es geht mir auch nicht um meine Uhr. Es geht mir um dich.“

Sein Blick bohrte sich unangenehm in den Sherlocks, der sich unwillkürlich versteifte.

„Um mich, was soll mit mir gewesen sein?“, die Worte stolperten ein wenig zu hastig aus Sherlocks Mund. „Du kennst mich John, ich kann ein wenig ungehalten sein. Aber in Anbetracht der beträchtlichen Störung-„

„Meine Armbanduhr hat getickt. Warum hat dich das derart gestört?“

Sherlock lehnte sich mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seine Schlafzimmertür im Sessel zurück. Sein Zimmer zu verlassen war offensichtlich ein Fehler gewesen.

„Ist es wegen … deines … Sherlock, hast du … warst du je … ähm …“

 _Herrgott._ Sherlock konnte sich denken, worauf John mit seinem Gestammel hinauslaufen wollte, und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er schlang seinen Morgenmantel enger um sich und wappnete sich.

„Hast du je vom-“

„Musst du es aussprechen?“

„Asperger Syndrom gehört?“, beendete John seinen Satz unbeirrt. 

_Asperger Syndrom._

Da waren sie, diese zwei Worte.

_\---_

Es war Mycroft gewesen. Damals, Sherlock hatte erst seit einigen wenigen Wochen selbstständig in einer eigenen Wohnung gelebt, hatte Mycroft ihm eine E-Mail geschickt, die genau diese zwei Worte enthalten hatte. Nichts weiter. Sherlock hatte eigene Nachforschungen angestellt, hatte verschiedene Artikel und Erfahrungsberichte gelesen, hatte den Boden unter seinen Füßen schwanken gefühlt, hatte sein Selbstbild vor seinen Augen zerspringen sehen wie das Glas eines Spiegels. Er hatte die Scherben mühsam wieder aufheben müssen, hatte sie zu einem neuen und dennoch urvertrautem Bild zusammengefügt. Es war eine Offenbarung gewesen.

_Es gibt einen Namen dafür. Es gibt einen Namen dafür, wie ich bin._

Natürlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass er anders war. Stets hatte er eine Art Trennschicht zwischen sich und den Menschen um ihn herum gespürt. Wie eine Glasscheibe, durch die er zwar sehen, beobachten, die er aber doch nie überwinden konnte. Seine Altersgenossen waren ihm wie fremde Wesen erschienen, rätselhaft, unerklärlich und fern, unendlich fern. Es war ihm nie gelungen, erfolgreichen persönlichen Kontakt zu ihnen herzustellen. Immer wieder hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er sie versehentlich verletzte oder vor den Kopf stieß, dass er sie langweilte, sie nervte oder abstieß. Dass er bei jedem Versuch der Annäherung gegen eine Vielzahl von Spielregeln verstieß, die keiner je aussprach und die ihm schleierhaft blieben. Wie er sich auch bemühte, er fand keinen gemeinsamen Nenner mit ihnen, schien auf ganz anderer Ebene und auf ganz andere Art und Weise zu kommunizieren, ständig kam es zu furchtbaren Missverständnissen. Die Kluft schien sich mit jedem misslungenen Überbrückungsversuch zu vertiefen. Und in ihm, wie auch in seinen Mitmenschen, wuchs die Überzeugung, dass etwas mit ihm ganz einfach nicht stimmte. Für dieses „etwas“ hatte sein Umfeld verschiedene Namen gefunden.

“Angeber“ und „Besserwisser“ waren zu Beginn beliebte Beinamen gewesen, „Freak“, „Nerd“ und „Streber“ erfreuten sich etwas später großer Beliebtheit, ebenso wie das allzeit präsente „Arschloch“. Doch einer dieser Namen prägte ihn ganz besonders, war er doch von offizieller Seite gekommen: „Soziopath“. So lautete die damalige Einschätzung des Psychologen, den seine besorgten Eltern mit ihm aufgesucht hatten. Der Psychologe selbst hatte sich als ausgesprochen nutzlos erwiesen. Dieses eine Wort hingegen sollte große Bedeutung für Sherlock erlangen. Es sollte im Laufe der Jahre zu seiner Rüstung werden. Es war eine Sache, ein freundloser Versager zu sein, dessen jeder Kontaktversuch nach hinten losging. Eine ganz andere Sache war es, ein Soziopath zu sein. Was scherten ihn die Gedanken und Gefühle anderer? Mycroft war schon immer der festen Überzeugung gewesen, Sherlock solle lieber seinen Intellekt trainieren, statt seine Zeit damit zu vertrödeln, anderen Menschen gefallen zu wollen; eine Strategie, die er selbst bereits seit dem Tag seiner Geburt zu verfolgen schien. Mycroft hatte ihn darin bestärkt, sich die Rolle des Soziopathen zu Eigen zu machen, und Sherlock hatte gelernt, sie sehr überzeugend zu spielen. Sie gab ihm Sicherheit, befreite ihn von jeglicher Verantwortung und Versagensangst. Soziopath klang gefährlich, es verschaffte ihm Respekt. Sherlock der „Freak“ war schwach gewesen, hatte sich umherschubsen lassen, hatte sich verbogen für alle und jeden und war wieder und wieder verletzt worden. Sherlock der „Soziopath“ hatte diese Schwäche hinter sich gelassen, verbog sich für niemanden mehr, hatte bessere Dinge zu tun, als „Freunde“ zu suchen, war hart und kühl und unnahbar geworden. Er war unangreifbar. Ihn konnte niemand mehr verletzen. Niemand würde es mehr wagen, denn dieser Sherlock schlug zurück, unbarmherzig und eiskalt kalkuliert. Die Feinheiten zwischenmenschlicher Kommunikation blieben ihm nach wie vor fremd, doch das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Denn er hatte die Menschen auf seine Weise lesen gelernt. Er konnte aus kleinsten Details, aus den Falten ihrer Kleidung, den Essensresten in ihren Bärten oder dem Geruch ihrer Hygieneartikel, ihr gesamtes Privatleben ablesen – und es gegen sie verwenden.

Sein Verstand war zu seiner schärfsten Waffe geworden, die er reichlich und erbarmungslos einsetzte, mit deren Hilfe er seine Mitmenschen lehrte, sich in sicherer Distanz zu halten. So wollte er es. Er hatte sich bewusst für die Einsamkeit entschieden. So sollte es sein. Er war in Kontrolle. Er hatte die Wahl. Er war in Kontrolle.

_Aber bist du das? Willst du das wirklich, Sherlock? Bist das wirklich du? Bist du glücklich?_

Natürlich nicht. Aber das war nicht wesentlich. Wesentlich war nur, den Schein aufrecht zu halten. Vor allem vor sich selbst.

 _Sherlock Holmes. High Functioning Sociopath. Ich brauche niemanden._ Es gab Zeiten, da glaubte er sich fast.

Doch er war kein Soziopath, und im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er das.

Er war kein Soziopath. Er war autistisch, wie sehr er es auch zu verstecken und zu verleugnen versuchte.

 

Mycroft und Sherlock hatten nach dieser einen Email kein einziges Wort über das Thema mehr verloren – selbstverständlich nicht. Über solche Dinge sprachen sie ganz einfach nicht. Doch zwischen beiden hatte von da an eine Art stillschweigender Übereinkunft geherrscht.

_Das ist es. Das bist du._

_Du bist nicht glücklich, Sherlock. Du bist einsam. Du willst Freunde, du willst so unbedingt, so verzweifelt … aber du weißt nicht wie._

_Es ist dir nicht egal, was andere denken, Sherlock, es gibt kaum etwas, was dir weniger egal wäre. Aber du weißt nicht, was du tun musst, damit sie dich mögen. Du hast Angst, Sherlock. Du bist unsicher._

_Du bist nicht in Kontrolle._

_Du bist nicht kalt, du bist nicht hart. Du bist verletzlich, so verletzlich._

_Du bist … behindert._

_Das ist es, Sherlock._

_Das bist du._

Diese Erkenntnis hatte sein Selbstbild von Grund auf umgekrempelt. Aber natürlich hatte er nichts davon nach außen dringen lassen. Er hatte diese zwei Worte, seine Erlösung, seine Schande, in einen der hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnispalastes verbannt. Sie waren unangenehm, stellten zu vieles in Frage. Er konnte sich die Schwäche, die sie implizierten, nicht leisten.

Er war Sherlock Holmes, er hatte seine Rolle im Leben gewählt und er würde sie weiterhin spielen. Er hatte sich eine öffentliche Persona geschaffen, die ihm bisher gute Dienste geleistet hatte, und es gab keinen Grund, sie jetzt abzulegen. Keinen Grund … …

bis John in sein Leben getreten war.

_John._

-

„Asperger Syndrom?“, wiederholte Sherlock, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. „Ja, natürlich, John. Natürlich habe ich davon gehört. Es ist mein Beruf, Dinge zu wissen, du erinnerst dich?“

Nun war es an John, entnervt zu seufzen. Sherlock versuchte abzulenken, und selbstverständlich durchschaute er ihn.

„Was ich damit sagen will, Sherlock: Hast du Asperger Syndrom? Bist du autistisch? Hast du je … ich weiß nicht … mit einem Arzt darüber gesprochen? Denn was ich da vorhin mit dir erlebt habe … das ist nicht normal, Sherlock.“

_‚Normal‘._

„Ich spreche jetzt gerade mit einem Arzt. Was ist Ihre professionelle Meinung, _Dr. Watson?_ “, er faltete die Hände zusammen, in der Hoffnung, man möge ihnen ihr leichtes Zittern nicht anmerken, und wartete ab.

„Nun“, begann John, „Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert … ein bisschen gegooglet … im Internet …“

„Oh, wirklich?“, Sherlock hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

John warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Ja. Und … Ich bin natürlich kein _Fachmann_ auf dem Gebiet, aber … ich könnte es mir vorstellen. Es passt. Oder?“

Sherlock wich seinem fragenden Blick aus und starrte stattdessen auf die Tapete gegenüber. Er hatte Angst. Dieses Gespräch drang tief, tief in seine Privatsphäre ein. John versuchte, auf ein Gebiet vorzudringen, welches zu betreten auf gar keinen Fall und unter gar keinen Umständen irgendjemandem außer Sherlock selbst gestattet war. Und nicht einmal er selbst ging dort gerne hin.

Er fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte mit niemandem je über dieses Thema gesprochen und er fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben dem gewidmet, diesen Teil seiner selbst zu verbergen, tief zu vergraben, nicht den leisesten Hauch davon nach außen dringen zu lassen. John hätte ihn genauso gut bitten können, sich nackt vor ihm auszuziehen – das wäre Sherlock sogar weit weniger intim vorgekommen.

„Sherlock? Was denkst du?“

Sherlock zwang sich, den Blick auf sein Gegenüber zu richten und sämtliche Emotionen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten, zurück zu drängen.

„Du bist ein ziemlich lausiger Arzt, wenn du deine Patienten um Rat fragen musst.“, seine Stimme war ein eisiges Messer.

Angriff. Angriff war seit jeher seine beste Verteidigung gewesen.

„Du möchtest nicht darüber sprechen.“

„Nein.“

„Okay.“

 _Okay?_ Er hatte sich heute absolut inakzeptabel verhalten, hatte John angefallen, seine Uhr zertrümmert und sich danach stundenlang geweigert, sein Zimmer zu verlassen und auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen – und John war bereit, das Thema einfach so fallen zu lassen? Hieß das, ihm war vergeben worden?

Oder hatte John beschlossen, ihn zu verlassen, so dass all das keine Rolle mehr für ihn spielte?

„Wirklich?“ Er suchte Johns Blick. „Du lebst mit einem Mann zusammen, der allen Anzeichen nach vollkommen wahnsinnig ist und dir heute bewiesen hat, zu gewalttätigen und zerstörerischen Ausbrüchen zu neigen. Obendrein weigert sich besagter Mann, eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu liefern. Seine geistige Gesundheit ist offensichtlich fragwürdig und er ist potentiell gefährlich. Das ist ‚okay‘ für dich?“ Sein Blick wanderte über Johns Gesicht, nicht das kleinste Detail dessen Mimik durfte ihm entgehen.

John konnte sich, zu Sherlocks immenser Erleichterung, ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich lebe mit einem Mann zusammen, der sich selbst als einen ‚Soziopathen‘ bezeichnet – du weißt, wie lächerlich ich das finde, ja? -, menschliche Körperteile in unserem Kühlschrank lagert, und Freudensprünge macht, wenn er von der Existenz eines Serienkillers in London erfährt. Wenn du vorhattest, mich abzuschrecken, war das eine ausgesprochen schwache Darbietung.“

„Ich habe deine Uhr kaputt gemacht.“ Sherlock konnte es noch nicht ganz fassen. Nahm John ihm das wirklich nicht übel?

John wurde wieder ernst. „Dir ging es offensichtlich nicht gut und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du noch viel Kontrolle über dich selbst hattest. Da stimmt irgendetwas nicht, aber wenn du der Meinung bist, du kommst damit klar, dann soll mir das genügen. Ich brauche keinen Namen dafür, wenn du mir keinen geben willst.“

_Erleichterung. Unaussprechliche Erleichterung._

„Aber“, fuhr John fort, „wenn es Dinge gibt, die eine solche … Reaktion bei dir auslösen, dann möchte ich davon gerne wissen. Bevor es so weit kommt. Und bevor ich teures Geld für Dinge ausgebe, die du am Ende des Tages in Kleinstteile zerstampfen wirst.“

„Du bekommst das Geld zurück.“, beeilte sich Sherlock, ihm aufrichtig zu versichern.

„In Ordnung.“ John lächelte schief. „Also: Tickende Uhren sind nicht gut. Unangekündigte Aufräumaktionen sind nicht gut. Gibt es noch mehr, was ich wissen sollte?“

„Ich schreibe dir eine Liste.“

„Oh.“

„Was?“, Sherlocks Augenbrauen schossen blitzartig zusammen.

„Nichts.“, wehrte John beruhigend ab. „Das klingt gut.“

Sherlock nickte, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. John hatte ihn heute von seiner vermutlich schlimmsten Seite erlebt, aber er würde bei ihm bleiben. Er verlangte keine Erklärung, keine Rechtfertigung. Er akzeptierte diese Eigenart Sherlocks, so wie er das nächtliche Violinspiel und die übelriechenden chemischen Experimente akzeptiert hatte, seine Phasen des tagelangen Schweigens sowie die endlosen Vorträge. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie John es noch immer mit ihm aushielt, aber er war ihm dankbar, so unendlich dankbar, dafür.

„John.“ Sherlock bemühte sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl er sich unter dessen Blick nackt und ausgeliefert fühlte. Es war ihm wichtig, dass John wusste, wie ernst er die folgenden Worte meinte. „Ich schulde dir eine Menge.“

 _Stupid._ Es ärgerte ihn, wie steif und unaufrichtig diese Worte aus seinem Mund geklungen hatten, wie unzureichend sie gewesen waren. Er wollte so vieles mehr sagen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, aus Angst vor dem, was seinen Lippen am Ende entweichen könnte.

„Ja, allerdings.“, quittierte John, doch es lag kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile nachdenklich. Schließlich brach John die Stille:

„Pfefferminztee bitte.“

Sherlock starrte ihn für einige Augenblicke verständnislos an, dann schenkten sie einander ein zögerliches Grinsen.

Sherlock stand auf, um das Wasser aufzusetzen.

**Author's Note:**

> Riesen-Dankeschön an die wundervolle http://nyrina.deviantart.com/ - Nici, ohne dich wäre das hier niemals fertig geworden. ♥


End file.
